18) Coffee
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 18: Yoongi meminum kopi untuk menghilangkan rasa cemasnya yang sering datang. Jimin meminum kopi sebagai pengingat akan keberadaan seseorang meskipun ia selalu menahan rasa pahit itu."Rasa kopi membuatku selalu mengingatmu setiap saat.", "Berhentilah, Yoongi. Ini sudah gelas keempatmu hari ini." / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 18**

 **Coffe**

.

.

.

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Disclaimer

I don't own the characters. I just own this story

Warning

top! Yoongi, bottom! Jimin, Boys Love, Typos

.

.

Yoongi kesusahan tidur. Setiap malam ia selalu terjaga. Mereka bilang ini gejala insomnia, kesusahan tidur. Berbagai metode sebenarnya sudah dilakukan oleh Yoongi. Yoongi pernah mencarinya di internet, tips agar cepat tidur. Menghitung domba, minum susu sebelum tidur, dan masih banyak cara-cara lainnya. Tetapi tetap saja cara tersebut tak pernah membantunya.

Gejala insomnia membuatnya menjadi lesu dan tak bergairah. Teman satu kantornya pun mengatakan demikian. Kantong mata semakin tebal dari hari ke hari. Pembuatan lagu untuk artis baru menjadi tertunda dari jadwal semestinya. Inspirasi gilanya yang biasanya lancar malah hancur lebur tak bersisa. Kerap kali Yoongi berusaha memeras otaknya bahkan hingga pergi ke mana saja demi mencari inspirasi. Namun kertas kosong tetap menjadi teman setianya. Jika ini berlanjut, karirnya bisa menjadi taruhan.

.

.

Lampu layar handphone masih menyala. Tertampang beberapa percakapan dari aplikasi pesan singkat yang sedang populer. Sang pemilik terus menggenggam handphone itu di tangan kanannya sembari menatapnya sendu. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, ada pesan masuk yang belum terbaca. Kiriman sebuah foto. Di tekannya foto itu hingga kemudian tampilan layar handphone berubah sepenuhnya ke foto itu. Foto ini terambil dari arah samping. Seorang laki-laki berumur 20 tahunan sedang terduduk di kursi panjang. Pandangannya ke atas seperti melihat awan. Badannya terlampau kurus. Pemilik handphone memastikan foto ini terambil ketika berada di taman kota. Ia mengenalinya. Setelah menekan tombol "kembali", terdapat lanjutan percakapan.

" _Dia membutuhkanmu. Kau yang lebih tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."_

Layar handphone itu redup kembali. Hingga keesokan harinya tanpa adanya tanda-tanda menyala kembali.

.

.

"Berhentilah, Yoongi." seru Seokjin. "Ini sudah gelas keempatmu hari ini." lanjutnya.

"Pergilah, hyung. Tamumu sedang banyak hari ini."

Seokjin geram. Yoongi tidak pernah mau mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Dan meninggalkanmu tetap meneguk cairan hitam itu? Yang ada aku dibunuh Namjoon."

Yoongi berdecak. "Sana pergilah. Kau menggangguku."

"Ini tidak baik, Yoongi sayang. Sebelum semuanya terlambat." Seokjin berujar pelan seperti berbicara dengan anak asuhnya.

Yoongi menghadap sepenuhnya ke arah Seokjin. "Sudah terlampau terlambat, hyung."

Kini Seokjin mengusap kasar wajahnya. Seperti biasa adik kelasnya sewaktu senior high school selalu memegang perkataannya. Egois.

"Kau tidak senang melihatku menghabiskan uang demi membeli kopimu?"

"Demi Tuhan, Yoongi. Tubuhmu itu perlu asupan gizi. Bukan hanya meneguk selalu cairan candu itu."

Tawa Yoongi terdengar hingga membuat beberapa pelanggan yang dekat dengan tempat duduk Yoongi menoleh penasaran. Bayangkan saja seseorang tertawa dengan suara berat.

"Aku akan selalu cemas jika tak meminumnya, hyung. Berhentilah khawatir padaku." Yoongi menatap teman lama yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya. Memberikan tatapan tegas seolah lawan bicaranya harus percaya apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku akan menghubungi Namjoon dan menyeretmu kembali bekerja."

"Hyung, jebal."

Seokjin berlalu terus menghilang di balik pintu bertuliskan "Manager". Yoongi menghela nafas yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Musim semi sudah mulai memasuki kota Seoul. Hawa dingin hari ini masih terasa walaupun tidak begitu dingin seperti awal bulan Desember. Sejuk. Hari ke 150 dimana hati Yoongi terasa hampa.

.

.

Jalanan kota Seoul tetap padat merayap walaupun waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Pedagang makanan yang berjualan di trotoar tetap ramai oleh pembeli. Bau harum masakan begitu menggoda siapapun yang lewat. Begitu juga dengan sosok mungil ini. Adalah bergender laki-laki yang tengah menyantap "street food" yang ada. Tteokpokki dengan tambahan beberapa odeng membuatnya terus melahap satu persatu. Setelah kenyang ia memberikan beberapa lembar won sebagai bayaran makanan yang sudah dilahapnya kepada sang pemilik dan segera beranjak ke luar. Senyum manis tetap terpancar di wajahnya. Rambut orange-nya melambai-lambai terkena tiupan angin. Tangan-tangan kecilnya dimasukkannya ke dalam saku hoddienya. Tidak begitu semampai tingginya tetapi jika melihat wajahnya, kau pasti akan segera jatuh cinta. Manis dan tampan secara bersamaan. Jangan lupakan _eye smile_ yang menjadi ciri khas lelaki ini. Langkah kaki itu terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah minimarket yang terletak di ujung jalan. Tangannya mendorong pintu kaca minimarket hingga sapaan terdengar.

"Oh, Jimin-ah. Kau datang awal hari ini."

.

.

" _Am I mistaken?"_

" _Why did we break up?"_

" _I don't know what happened."_

Yoongi terbangun. Tengah malam seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Bulir-bulir keringat muncul di dahi sempitnya. Ia butuh kopi saat ini. Tak peduli hari ini sudah berapa gelas ia meminumnya. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini penghilang rasa cemasnya.

Setiap ia terbangun, jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat daripada keadaan normal. Dan selalu berulang di malam-malam berikutnya. Kilasan masa lalu masih tetap menghantuinya seberapa keras ia melupakannya. Bahkan ia masih tetap menghitung berapa hari berlalu setelah kejadian yang merubahnya secara total.

Cairan pekat mengalir melalui kerongkongannya. Teguk demi teguk hingga cairan itu tak bersisa baik di kerongkongannya maupun di cangkirnya. Rasa cemasnya sementara hilang. Begitu pula dengan rasa kantuknya. Membiarkan dirinya menghabiskan malam hingga pagi menjelang. Menjalani kembali rutinitasnya setiap hari.

.

.

 _Tamparan itu terasa di pipi Jimin. Panas, sakit bercampur jadi satu. Cetakan tangan terlihat di pipi Jimin dari pantulan kaca jendela di samping keberadaan Jimin. Isak tangis meraung dari arah seberang Jimin. Jimin mengenali isak tangis itu. Ibu tersayangnya meraung menghentikan perbuatan suami maupun anaknya. Berharap tak berlanjut menjadi buruk. Seperti ibarat nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Jimin terlanjur emosi dan sakit hati akibat perbuatan ayah yang selalu ia banggakan._

" _Ayah pikir aku apa? Manusia bukan?"_

" _Jim, hentikan. Ibu mohon."_

" _Kau itu hanya anak tak tahu diri. Kau pikir kehidupanmu akan enak selanjutnya."_

" _AYAH, HENTIKAN." Ibu Jimin berteriak._

" _Anak tak tahu diri ini harus diberi pelajaran, bu. Bagaimana jika-"_

" _Aku pergi."_

 _Jimin segera berjalan menjauh dari ruang tamu rumahnya. Berjalan sejauh yang ia bisa tak pernah menoleh kembali ke belakang. Jimin hanya mengikuti ke mana kakinya melangkah. Hingga Jimin berhenti di apartement mungil milik kekasihnya. Jimin menekan tombol bel di sebelah pintu. Terus ditekan berkali-kali. Jimin lelah._

" _ASTAGA JIMIN!"_

.

.

" _Morning sayang."_

 _Kecupan bertubi-tubi didapat Jimin pagi ini. Ia tadi bermimpi dirinya berjalan jauh setelah bertengkar dengan orang tuanya. Akibat menolak perjodohan kolega bisnis ayahnya. Jimin tidak suka. Jimin hanya milik Yoongi hyungnya._

" _Memikirkan apasih, hmm? Serius sekali melamunnya."_

 _Jimin mengecup balik bibir favoritnya. Sembari menyibak selimut bercorak garis hitam putih, ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Menyegarkan pikiran kusutnya._

" _Ya!Kenapa meninggalkanku? Ayo kita mandi bersama."_

" _Dalam mimpimu Tuan Min."_

 _Yoongi tergelak. Menggoda Jimin itu menyenangkan. Hiburan tersendiri melihat wajah meronanya hingga sampai ke telinganya. Yoongi tidak pernah bosan melihatnya. Pipi bakpaonya menggoda untuk dimakan._

.

.

" _Tapi kenapa?"_

" _..."_

" _Am I mistaken?"_

" _Tidak, hyung. Ini salahku."_

" _Why did we break up?"_

" _Karena hyung mampu mendapatkan yang lebih dari aku. Hyung terlalu sempurna."_

" _Omong Kosong, Jim. Kamu bahkan yang lebih tahu kenapa aku memilihmu."_

" _Tapi ini berbeda, hyung. Kita tak punya harapan jika meneruskan ini."_

" _Maksudmu harapan apa? Pekerjaanku lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi kita."_

" _Bukan itu, hyung. Aku tidak membahas pekerjaanmu."_

" _Lalu apa? I don't know what happened to you. Apa sering bergaul dengan Taehyung membuatmu seperti ini."_

" _Jangan pernah menghina Taehyung. Dia sahabatku."_

" _Oh, jadi kekasihmu sebenarnya siapa? Aku apa Taehyung."_

" _Kenapa hyung tidak bisa mengerti, sih."_

" _KARENA KAU YANG MEMBUATKU TIDAK MENGERTI. PERILAKUMU YANG SEPERTI ITU YANG MEMBUAT JENUH."_

 _Jimin terdiam. Ia melihat Yoongi masih terburu-buru mengatur nafas. Dari sudut matanya, pandangan beberapa pengunjung cafe mulai mengarah ke Jimin dan Yoongi. Mungkin Seokjin hyung juga pasti mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Dialihkan pandangannya menuju kekasihnya. Ia terpaksa. Memutuskan hubungan dengan Yoongi adalah pilihan paling terakhir dari bucket listnya. Orang tua terlebih ayahnya pasti akan mencari tahu segala tentang Jimin akibat menolak perjodohan dengan kolega bisnis ayahnya. Nasib Yoongi akan berada di tangannya._

" _Hyung. Aku minta maaf."_

 _Jimin tertunduk. Semua alasan sudah di ucapkannya untuk memutuskan Yoongi. Sampai alasan yang tidak masuk akal sempat terucapkan olehnya. Pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar dan ini membuatnya sakit._

 _Tak ada balasan apapun dari kekasihnya. Biarkan, ini sudah jadi keputusan Jimin. Jimin harus menerima segala resikonya. Setelahnya Jimin beranjak pergi meninggalkan cafe. Semakin lama dirinya bertahan, semakin sulit melepaskannya._

 _Setelah Jimin pergi, Yoongi hanya termenung. Menatap kedua cangkir berisi kopi yang berhadapan satu sama lain. Miliknya dan milik Jimin. Jimin dulu pernah mengeluh betapa pahitnya minuman kesukaan Yoongi. Tertawa setiap kali Jimin merengut merasakan rasa pahit kopi masuk ke mulutnya. Jimin pernah berkata, "Rasa kopi membuatku selalu mengingatmu setiap saat." Rayuan pertama Jimin ketika kencan pertama mereka. Yoongi tertawa hambar saat ini. Akankah Jimin tetap meminum kopi?_

.

.

Semenjak kejadian putusnya hubungan mereka, Yoongi tak mampu meraih Jimin kembali. Seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Handphone tak dijawab. Teman-teman Jimin yang Yoongi ketahui hampir semua mengatakan keberadaan Jimin hilang tanpa kabar. Sempat didatanginya rumah Jimin lalu hasil yang didapat justru usiran halus dari ibunya. Yoongi tidak mengerti. Selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Tak ada satupun yang mereka sembunyikan satu sama lain. Meskipun hubungan mereka belum diketahui pihak keluarga tapi Yoongi pikir itu tidak terlalu masalah. Tak terkira dampak sakit hatinya terlampau sakit.

"Kupikir kamu memang harus melepas Jimin."

"Kau pikir ini mudah? Ini seperti Seokjin meninggalkanmu."

"Aku tahu tidak semudah itu, hyung. Tetapi coba pikirkan. Untuk apa Jimin tiba-tiba memutuskanmu walau tak ada masalah dalam hubunganmu?"

"Aku bercerita untuk mendengar saran Namjoon. Bukan menghakimiku."

"Aku tidak menghakimu. Aku hanya perlu membuka semua pikiranmu dan berusaha menerima kenyataan." jeda Namjoon. "Kau perlu melanjutkan kehidupanmu."

"Namjoon-ah, bisakah kau mengijinkanku ke PD-nim. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Ya, hyung. Kau memang perlu istirahat."

.

.

Mencari pekerjaan tetap di Seoul terlalu susah. Biaya hidup serba mahal untuknya. Kerja di minimarket menjadi salah satu cara untuk bertahan hidup jika tak punya keahlian. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menggunakan hobby menarinya untuk mencari uang. Namun terlalu beresiko. Jimin hanya ingin menjauhi semua yang ia kenal dan berusaha untuk mandiri. Berusaha tidak terlalu menarik perhatian. Menghindari menyakiti terlalu banyak orang terdekatnya. Jadi, Jimin mulai melakukan rutinitas menjadi pegawai minimarket di sudut kota ketika malam hari. Di saat pagi hari, Jimin mengantar beberapa koran serta susu ke rumah-rumah. Tetapi Taehyung, teman paling terdekatnya menemukannya sedang mengantarkan susu ke rumah Taehyung. Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa itu rumah Taehyung. Sampai Taehyung memanggilnya dan ya, Taehyung mengetahui semuanya. Semua yang terjadi dan kebenarannya. Jimin mengancam Taehyung tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang keberadaannya. Taehyung memaklumi dan memberi waktu Jimin untuk berpikir.

.

.

"Oh, Jimin-ah. Kau datang awal hari ini."

"Iya, hyung. Aku bosan di rumah." ujar Jimin dari balik pintu pegawai. Posisi kasir memang dekat dengan ruangan pegawai. Jimin tengah memakai kemeja dengan logo minimarket tempatnya bekerja. Tersemat nama dirinya di dada sebelah kanan. "Hyung pulang saja. Lagipula hanya tinggal 10 menit sebelum berakhir." lanjutnya.

"Oke. Hari ini lumayan ramai. Mungkin karena ada festival di ujung jalan."

"Sepertinya, sih begitu." Jimin segera keluar berganti posisi orang sebelumnya. Ditepuk-tepuk sedikit kemejanya yang terlihat sedikit kotor, lalu melangkah keluar ruangan pegawai.

"Jangan lupa cek persediaan. Aku terlalu mengantuk hari ini."

"Siap, hyung. Pulanglah."

Setelah mengambil catatan persediaan barang, Jimin melangkah menuju rak barang. Dimulainya dari minuman. Ia menghitung jumlah barang yang tersedia sembari menata minuman yang tidak sesuai tempatnya. Baik yang dingin maupun yang tidak. Jimin menghitung minuman yang tersisa di kulkas pendingin sudah berkurang drastis. Waktunya mengeluarkan persedian minuman di gudang. Tangan Jimin terhenti di kaleng kopi. Hari ini dia belum meminum kopi. Diambilnya kaleng itu lantas meminumnya setelah membuka tuas penutup kaleng. Rasa pahit khas kopi menyapa indra perasanya. Walaupun terbiasa meminum kopi, tetap saja Jimin masih menampilkan ekspresi anehnya.

"Seberapa sering kamu meminum kopi?"

"Sejak da- Yoongi hyung?"

Yang dipanggilnya hanya tersenyum balik menatapnya.

.

.

.

 **Selesai**


End file.
